KOMBAT FICTION!
by Klassic Mate
Summary: The expression of love and the absorption of wisdom are what keep the being alive. Some things are not meant to be controlled, and some things appear for the sake of appearing only. While one must choose one's destiny, the benefits and negativity of expectation must be weighed. Be careful to remember who you think for; simply fall.
1. Chapter 1: THE RAGE THAT BURNS WITHIN

**KOMBAT FICTION!**

 _Insert character introduction page_

 _*Since 1992 Mortal Kombat has been the love of millions including myself. Each Kombatant will find his or her way into your heart! Due to the making of the Mortal Kombat movie adaptations in 1995, new life and character envelopes each…character!*_

Time becomes obsolete in the Kombat universe; traveling through portals into realm after realm makes one invulnerable to the constraints of time. The Netherrealm is one of six known realms in the Kombat universe. If one were to simply imagine the bittersweet horror of a hellish red realm, this would be it. No one will speak unless there is gain. Oni, which are lanky green creatures with large pointed ears can be found running aimlessly about near the bridges that hover over streams and ponds of lava. The day is dark, as well as night and the moon rests fat like a giant eye of gold in the red sky. The sun appears pale, lined in the softest pink, resembling a wound in the flesh. The magnificent horned skulls of three giant demons spew lava from beneath their ground down teeth. The mottled echoes of distant screams reverberate through the desolation. One may find luck coming upon a watchful warrior willing to pass on their unique kombat skills for an occasionally negotiable price.

PROLOGUE

END.

BOOK ONE

CHAPTER ONE: _THE RAGE THAT BURNS WITHIN_

His fighting rage and his golden armor are what keep him alive here in the Netherrealm. He roams with his powerful legs clothed in black, his powerful arms weighed down by his clenched fists in search of the sorcerer Quan Chi.

Scorpion halts abruptly in front of a formation resembling a large rib cage jutting from the rusty dirt. He tenses further, someone is near.

 _Who knows what I shall face in such a wasteland…Quan Chi is the only one I hope to find._ Scorpion raises his hand as his kunai begins to emerge from the palm.

 _Swish…swish..._ The thing is right before him! He grabs hold and freezes, quite literally. Scorpion had caught and ice clone and the fire within him burned in an inescapable rage. This could mean only one thing. From behind one of the disfigured rocks, Scorpion watched as Sub-Zero stepped into the open, arrayed in icy blue and black. Silently, the fire master was relieved; it could have been so much worse. As he appreciated this, he began to glow a dull orange, thawing himself rapidly, his industrial type respirator spewing grey smoke.

"Sub-Zero, what is your business here in the Netherrealm?" Scorpion demanded pointedly.

Sub-Zero's threatening respirator emitted an icy fog as he spoke, "I was hoping to find you here, to apologize for all that Quan Chi has put you through."

Scorpion stood very still, choosing his words carefully; "You should not have frozen me. This is not a joke. Quan Chi murdered my entire family and clan. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO ATTACK ME THIS WAY?"

As seen here, it does not take much to awaken Scorpion's rage, and who could blame him? It is also obvious that the sorcerer Quan Chi's scheme to set the two greatest komabatants against one another by deceiving Scorpion into believing that it was Sub-Zero who had massacred his clan, the Shirai Ryu had been an overwhelming success.

Sub-Zero stepped forward, "What other way would you have me approach you? That move had always been what would let you know that I am near, what has changed? I did not murder your people."

It had been long since this deception that Scorpion and Sub-Zero had come face to face without battle…before Scorpion learned the truth.

Both of their sinister respirators ventilated with each breath.

 _It is strange,_ thought Scorpion, _how even the small similarities fail to reunite us. I do not need to explain my doubts and suspicions to Sub-Zero._

Scorpion knew that had no reason to feel guilty although Sub-Zero had been his partner, dare say, friend. The doubts that Quan Chi had seeded forced the cryomancer's darker traits to well up within the fire lord's thoughts, manifesting themselves in his every action.

So he walked.

Away from Sub-Zero.

Away from Unity.

To the sorcerer Quan Chi, who had been the cause of this seemingly unescapable quagmire.

 _When the sorcerer is finally made to suffer, all shall be appeased._

"Spectre, where the hell are you going? You are acting as a child would! Toss aside this petty rage?"

Scorpion halts, turning to face Sub-Zero, seeming as if he might self-destruct;

"Petty rage?"

"PETTY RAGE?" Scorpion began to laugh, a desperate man's laugh, a laugh of those falling quick into the depths of insanity. Oni began circling like vultures, hoping for a bloody carcass in the aftermath.

"My rage is petty? Everyone I have cared for during the span of my life has been systematically torn to shreds, and my _rage_ is _petty_?" Scorpion's voice took on a muffled growl as Sub-Zero stood his ground, observing with an icy stare.

It is incredible, the depth of volumes that just eyes can tell…

Scorpion whipped around, the sweat of fiery rage forming quick beads along the curves of his pulsating muscles. He grabbed a nearby oni by the head, and another with the kunai he sends from his palm on its chain, his muscular shoulder lurching forward as he shouts, " _GET OVER HERE!"_

Scorpion narrowed his eyes in concentration, creating little wrinkles between the two eyebrows and let out a grunt as he smashed the heads together in an eruption of bilious blood and brain. The oni scattered as a shower of acidic blood fell upon his skin.

 _...tsss…tsss…,_ his skin sizzled in brief intervals, the two of them once again standing alone, unfazed. Sub-Zero's lightly greyed, bluish tinted flesh tingled as he cooled himself. This time he walked, casually kicking the carcass out of his path.

x x x

Scorpion stood, thinking back to the days before; before the deceit. Sub-Zero had worked with him under Shang Tsung which had been a pain, but did not have them under his complete control. Scorpion has always shifted side depending on the desired outcome. _Ends justify means._ The Spectre watched as Sub-Zero became a speck in the red fog. He wanted to run to him and...

 _"RAGGH!"_ Scorpion shook his head violently, fists clenched in balls of heat, stomping the ground furiously. Darkness was falling heavily. His mind was a tornado of morals, notions of honor and Liu Kang's persistence of forgiveness.

 _I cannot bear to hurt those around me…and yet, is that not a disaster waiting to happen?_ The Spectre would not mourn, for all his dilemmas were his creation. Scorpion acknowledged his self-destructive behavior and felt really sick and tired of walking this endless path alone. All those who could have helped him in his time of trouble were gone; his wife, his son, all of the Shirai Ryu, destroyed.

An owl, black as the night soared close by Scorpion's head. _The animal of Wisdom…what must I do?_ Soon enough, he would be presented with a token of gratitude for his strength; the gift of Wisdom could not be surpassed.

The pyro-mancer's body trembled as he walked, his shoulders carried a massive burden, his mind a greatest weight. The distractions of his soul were enough for him to allow his own destruction.

 _This green glow shall be my end…Wisdom shall not be surpassed._ Scorpion stood motionless, awaiting the inevitable, but the green glow dissipated before him. In its place lay a female, thin and frail, her hair cut close to her ears, a satchel beneath her crumpled fingers. Scorpion froze, prepared to execute, but yearning to show mercy; the mercy that had been spared from him for so long.


	2. Chapter 3: TRUE GOD

Sub-Zero felt sympathy for the Spectre, wishing that things could be well between them. The cryomancer decided, rather than confront Scorpion again in the Netherrealm, that he had no responsibility for this.

 _It was my older brother who was even involved in the tragedy, I am Kuai Liang, I am my own person and Scorpion is the only one who will not move on._

Back on his training grounds in Earthrealm, Sub-Zero would be sure to meet with Liu Kang and continue teaching his pupils as soon as possible.

 _I must learn to stop shouldering the grief of others...falling so easily is a disaster waiting to happen..._

Sub-Zero removed his mask, his chiseled blue-grey features set in a manner reflecting remorse. As he sighed, a cloud of icy frost escaped his peachy lips.

x x x

I awoke on a cot covered with a cloth of cotton. The contents of my satchel splayed upon the bedside table. A moment later, Kenshi entered and I rushed to sit up, halting at the intense pain shooting through my body.

"Greetings, young one. You survived quite a beating. I am-"

"K-K-Kenshi! I cannot believe I get to meet you! Wow..."

Kenshi's mouth sloped slightly with suspicion, speaking hesitantly, "Yes, Darrius filled me in on what you had said to him. I found his reaction to be a bit odd."

My face became downcast as I remembered Scorpion's abandonment of me, _I can think of someone else whose reaction was a bit odd..._ Kenshi approached me enthusiastically,

"How did you get to Earthrealm?"

"Well, when I smoked this new strain of marijuana, I was transported to the Netherrealm from my home. I smoked it once more with Scorpion and was transported here." I stood with a wince and placed the baggy into his hand.

"Mari- _juana_..?"

"Yes, it is a plant that relaxes you. This special strain transported me to the place of my wildest dreams; the Kombat Universe! And here I am, standing in front of Kenshi the Great! I could not be _happ-_ " I vomited once more as Kenshi twitched, dropping the baggy and rushing to my side, holding my head as I fell.

"You have sustained serious injuries. You must lie down at once!" I lie down and Kenshi darts out of the room as I black out.

The loud ringing in my ears woke me, "Kenshi..?" He felt for my hand and dabbed my forehead and neck with a cool washcloth, his blindfolded eyes fixed straight ahead.

"You are safe. I sensed danger as Darrius hunted you. I stopped him before anything...more...could happen." I shivered as he said this, feeling overwhelmingly in debt.

"Kenshi...thank you so much. I owe you my life..." Kenshi paused and stepped valiantly out of the room. I am left alone, hurt emotionally as well as physically, wishing Scorpion the best of luck and safety as I shut my eyes.

 _Visions of my little brother floated through; how elated he was to leave with me to America; to be free from his tormentors; as he lay unconscious in that lovely patch of woods by the cellar; how he was going to help me release the creature; how they beat him mercilessly; how I had no power; how they killed him._

I am incredibly happy to be living in my fantasy. To have Carl help me through. To send me where I belong.

x x x

 _How could I let this happen?_ Scorpion stood at the water's edge, burning sand back into glass to crush between his powerful fists. _That girl...Sheila...why did I rescue her?_

Scorpion felt such irritation with his previously merciful ideal. The Spectre began to feel as if he was keeping away from company simply to spare himself the fear of losing it all again.

"I HAVE NO FEAR OF _THIS_!"

Scorpion vanished in the fires of hell, teleporting in the dark of night to the location he had left her. As expected, she was gone. _I had claimed responsibility for young Sheila the moment I laid eyes on her. I **am** a man of honour._

Walking a little ways, Scorpion caught sight of Darrius; _It is likely that she went to find Liu Kang._ Approaching him briskly, the Spectre grabbed him by the throat.

" **Where** is the girl? I smell her blood..." Scorpion's hand heated around Darrius' throat and he immediately choked out Kenshi's name. Scorpion released him and stormed off in the direction of his hut.

x x x

I lay still, fascinated at this magnificent moment, dreaming of Sub-Zero, Havik, Kenshi and most of all, Scorpion. The blood trickling down my throat is warm...I have gotten used to its taste.

My eyes fly open. The rain outside combined with the extreme humidity casting a blanket of drowsiness. Through the glass door across the room I see an orange glow. I sit up; the girl in the reflection is dirty; white tank top brown, panties torn and smudged, hair matted with blood.

Behind the glass is a face. Scorpion's milky eyes stand out from total blackness. I float to the door painlessly at the sight of him, sliding it open and locking my arms around his very warm body.

"I knew you would not leave."

The Spectre lifted my chin delicately and generated a flame with his other hand, gasping at the injuries on my face. Slowly he knelt down, his eyes filling with horror as he moved the flame down the length of my body. He backed away in anger.

" _I-I_ did this to you...I _**did**_ this to you! I _**allowed**_ this to happen!"

"No, no Scorpion! It was Darrius! It was my fault! I burdened you and...I am so sorry..." I fell to my knees weakly, wiping the blood from my nose. The Spectre tensed,

"DARRIUS! I _will_ **destroy** him!"

"Hanzo, no! He was only doing his duty!"

"NO! I am _tired_ of people getting away with hurting those I _care_ for!" There was a long silence as tears came to my eyes, grinning sheepishly,

"You...you _care_ about me?"

Scorpion hesitated, then vanished. I sat, ecstatic that this beautifully majestic man cared for me and irritated that he left me...again.

x x x

"Dammit, _dammit_ , DAMMIT! What the _fuck_ is wrong with you? How can you care for her so damn quickly?"

The Spectre landed a few metres from the bridge, the sight of Darrius awakening such a fury in him. _How could he be so damned heartless?"_

Scorpion threw out his kunai; "GET OVER HERE!" He twisted Darrius' arm backwards with an unnatural snap, causing him to release a guttural scream.

"You like to torcher little girls? HUH?" The Spectre raised a fire that consumed Darrius, steam rising from him in the rain. Scorpion turned to see Sheila stumbling across the grass toward him.

"Scorpion please, do not do this! You must forgive, remember?" Scorpion ran to her, he lifted her bridal style and carried her away as she muttered, "Damn, I am such a pussy..." before blacking out.

The Spectre ran and ran in the overwhelming darkness as he lost his way. He felt Sheila's limp body draining of life, afraid to warm her for fear of setting her ablaze.

"HEYY! AGH!" Scorpion yelled in frustration for somebody, anybody! A large building loomed over him and a figure was running...towards _him_! Scorpion stood;

"Please, take us in!" He was lead into the building and shown to a bedroom where he lay Sheila down and inspect her condition.

"Bandages, I need bandages and healing elixir!" The man hurried away and returned with the supplies only by the light of the moon. The mysterious figure placed his hands on Sheila, her body beginning to glow a cool blue.

Only when Scorpion glanced up did he recognise the face of Sub-Zero.

x x x

Scorpion held Sub-Zero's luxurious midnight blue robe clutched tightly in his fists as he stared down at the unconscious Sheila, her face bloodied and beaten. He was shaking with anger; _what if she is gone? What if I do not get the chance to show her I am grateful for helping me to open my eyes? All because of me._ He had yet to admit to himself how much he wanted, no, needed her to just wake up.

The Spectre had not felt "butterflies" in his stomach in a very long time. But as he removed his mask and his black gloves, tentatively stroking the stubble along his chiseled jaw, tenderly preparing to remove what was left of her tattered clothes, he could not feel more nervous.

 _I must dress her wounds to prevent serious infection but...I have not seen a woman since Kana..._ Hanzo was there, knowing now more than ever that he must do what is necessary. Sheila must awaken. A pale blue towel rested neatly on the corner of Kuai's bed.

The Spectre concentrated deeply; as his mouth went dry, he knelt down beside her, turning her over ever so slightly to cut off the dirty material. A wooden bucket filled with warm water and a mixture of wonderfully smelling herbs and oils Sub-Zero concocted sat next to him.

As he gently washed off the blood and mud and rain, he noticed her hip bones; the mould of her bruised ribs; collar bones jutting out, as if in an attempt to escape their silky white skin. Sheila's legs so delicate, so fragile; the air surrounding melding with her wet body created a coldness over her that caused her fur to bristle.

 _Oh...how I wish to warm her..._ These thoughts surprised him...it was an uprising of his subconscious, as Raiden might put it.

Scorpion trembled as he gently dries her petite bosom, two sloping hills topped with pink. He lifted each arm delicately, caressing the blisters along her forearms and collar bones, kissing them lightly to wish them away.

 _Please wake up, young Sheila..._ Not until the sun shone in did the Spectre realise how long he must have been cleaning her injuries before he arrayed her in silk.

x x x

Once more, I opened my eyes to unfamiliar surroundings and the sight of Scorpion sitting at my bedside. The bed very soft and embracing as I wonder where I am. I felt his strong warm hands on my forearm as his tired eyes smiled down at me, forming cute creases at the corners. Hanzo must have cleaned all of my wounds and bandaged me. A garment as soft as silk hugged my body which means that...Scorpion changed me. I blushed profusely when our eyes met and he gave me a knowing look.

"H-how long have I been blacked out?"

The Spectre glanced at my hand in his, squeezing tighter as her whispered, "Sixteen hours...you have not been eating have you...your body tells me so. Is this true?"

I became overwhelmed with joy that he, _SCORPION_ , was concerned for me! He shot me a disapproving look,

"I almost _lost_ you. Starving is _no_ light matter!"

"It is true...I have been so exhilarated seeing so many awesome warriors, especially you, Scorpion, and I will treasure our meeting for as long as I live."

The Spectre meditated on this; no one had been this touching since...Kana. _This is a moment of great significance..._

For once in his life since the massacre he felt as he had before it.

x x x

Kuai Liang was appalled but what he had witnessed early this morning. The girl that Scorpion saved came as a massive shock to Liang. Not because of her affiliation or lack there of, but because of the strong impact she had on Scorpion. He had never seen him so...afraid. The Spectre and Sub-Zero worked together to help this...Sheila. The two Kombatants stayed up discussing the events that had played out since Scorpion had found her. It was remarkable. Never before had they spoken so extensively to one another about the deepest matters of Wisdom and the heart.

Sub-Zero and Scorpion watched over the girl, mending and tending to her well-being. The cryomancer could feel it; _this was a moment of great significance._

Kuai was startled out of his meditation by the sound of muffled voices. He was taken by the girl and was excited to speak with her. The memory of her bodily condition caused him to act on impulse; fetching the plate of sashimi he had so carefully prepared for her. He knocked softly on his bedroom door, opening it to see Scorpion, lifting her chin gently to pour water into her parched mouth. Sheila sputtered when she caught sight of him, her eyes widening.

"S-S-Sub- _Zero?_ Kuai Liang? Holy crap no _way_! Wow, wow, this is so incredible!" She sprung into a sitting position, cringing and gritting her teeth in pain. Sub-Zero hurried to her.

"Yes...you know my name...the Spectre and I discussed things last night. And you are _Sheila_." The cryomancer reached down and grasped her hand, kissing it gently through his mask as he gazed into her eyes.

x x x

I could not believe what was happening! I became shaky as soon as his cool lips touched my hand, his eyes pools of icy blue.

"You must eat, young Sheila. Regain your strength." His voice echoed through me, calming my every nerve as he set the plate of sashimi upon my lap. The plate was beautifully carved; cream colored porcelain decorated with dragons of all colors, dancing about in a rain of cherry blossoms. I thanked him as my eyes followed the dragons, finding them soothing.

"Scorpion feels very highly of you! He believes you have a valiant and wise spirit." Sub-Zero quipped delightedly, smirking in Hanzo's direction. At once the pieces fell into place.

"Wait... Scorpion, Sub-Zero? Have you gotten along for my sake alone?" I glanced at Scorpion who has clenched in his fist a now boiling glass of water, eyes brimming with frustration and hurt. The corners of his mouth quivered slightly in anger. At my question, he softened his gaze. He brushed my hand and began with a smooth growl;

"Quan Chi must pay. I must pay. Sub-Zero should not, for he too was a victim of Quan Chi's little experiment. Your Wisdom has lead me to see that I must cease misplacing my anger."

Liang shifted his gaze to the window, now open, appreciative of the new reform. Scorpion shifted in his direction.

"Lin Kuei, if we may have a moment?" Sub-Zero removed himself wordlessly. I was so touched by Scorpion's words that I failed to notice him exit. I trembled at the Spectre's magnificent beauty, his large, round eyes though with rings from lack of rest, communicating a deep well of emotion. I felt as if I might drown as Scorpion brought his face closer to mine,

His warm hands cupping my neck lovingly,

His beauty absolutely stunning to me.

I became light-headed when he placed a slow, gentle kiss upon my lips. His breath was hot and I felt my face flush.

"Scorpion..." I whispered as we parted, "It is like a dream..."

I was in a trance. The Spectre's eyes brimmed with a deepness unable to be expressed with words during our tender embrace.

"Sheila, Sheila, you must regain the strength to heal."

" _You_ give me strength..." He ignored this, and began feeding me, peering into the depths of my heart. A whimsical feeling filling my soul.

I must have fallen asleep, for when I awoke, I noticed the room; a canopy of opalescent aquamarine hung down around the bed. The walls the palest of blues. It reminded me of Sub-Zero's soft skin. The robe I wore clearly belonged to him and I was giddy just thinking about it. A breeze blew in casually, the dull orange glow of the sunset eliciting a smile. A fresh cherry blossom resided in my hair; one of them placed it there while I slept. I attempted to stand, managing only to sit, my legs dangling over the edge of the bed, the canopy grazing my skin. Piercing pains shot through my entire body.

The pain made me search for something and I began reexamining my satchel, finding another baggy of marijuana that appeared more normal. I had not recalled this but decided against questioning it. _Thank Raiden!_

Carefully lifting my stiff limbs, I packed a bowl and earned a lucky strike from my lighter. After a few hits, I could feel the pain subsiding, my limbs loosening. After a moment of stillness, I was carried by an unknown will, standing effortlessly and gliding down the dark hall. Following voices as the large robe fell easily over one shoulder.

Scorpion and Sub-Zero were sitting at a round table, their heads inclined to one another before they noticed me approach.

"Sheila, it is not wise for you to be up and about in your condition" Liang cautioned.

"Wait, please..." I took a deep breath and released it, straightening my spine as I walked closer. I went to the cryomancer first, taking a hit and straddling him lightly, both their masks were off in front of one another which I found completely adorable; opening his peachy lips, his grey skin soft and smooth, blowing the smoke into his mouth. I could hear Hanzo's soul growl. I did the same for him...secretly saving the best for last.

"You guys...you have no idea how much I love you all. I cannot believe I got this opportunity...I would be your proteges for all eternity."

Sub-Zero touched his hair, loosening it, "W-what is this...this feeling..? What have you done, sorceress?"

I stayed on Scorpion, curling myself onto him like a child. He embraced me once again.

"I am no sorceress; it is an herb for relaxation."

x x x

"What do we do this for?"

The three of us lay on Sub-Zero's enormous bed, me in the middle. All stoned.

"Oh come on, Kuai!" I replied longingly, "You do it to win for the realms. I believe that chaos is necessary for balance. You, Scorpion, Havik, Kenshi, even Shao Kahn and Mileena; all so talented in the art of Kombat. The _**art**_! I play your tournaments every day, trying to fight for what you each believe in. I would not have it any other way. You guys have been my teachers, my life tutors since my parents sent my brother and I away, since my little brother was beaten to death, you have taught me that real kombat is in the soul, the spirit, the _being_. Do what you feel and _feel_ what you do. That is art."

A long silence followed. Scorpion and Sub-Zero had their eyes on me. A look of pure shock as well as appreciation showed through.

"My...that is how you really see us?" Hanzo questioned with a tone of admiration.

"Definitely. You guys have taught me more than my teachers. Important life lessons."

"Are you some kind of highly regarded monk in your world?" The cryomancer stated kindly.

My eyes grew sad and I sat up at the irony. "I am not, quite the opposite actually; I seem to be shunned. I wish I could be like you, alas, I am a liability and a vulnerable waste of space; in my world and in yours." I gave Scorpion a sad smile, proving him correct.

"Where is your confidence, young one?" Liang's tone grew desperate, "It saddens me greatly to see such Wisdom slashed by lack of confidence."

The Spectre took another hit, looking away shamefully, "I did not mean what I said, dear Sheila. The truth is, if you had not appeared before me, I do not know where I would be right now. Though you may not fight, your Wisdom has begun to heal my dark wounds. Raiden would agree; you are worthy of godliness."

My face went warm at this; Mortal Kombat was stating that I am god material! I wanted to weep with joy and love and appreciation but fell into Scorpion's pull instead, I kissed him deeply;

"You are my true god..." I whispered lovingly into his warm ear.


	3. Chapter 4: CONTROL UPON CHANCE

Scorpion awoke to find Sub-Zero meditating in a large room. Large paper doors lead out into the main courtyard. The courtyard was lined with cherry trees; students of Sub-Zero practised beneath the falling blossoms. There was a light snow, though the sky was clear; Master Kuai added this extra touch. Bamboo stood with bonsai in varying round pots in each corner. The black, hand-painted Lin Kuei symbol smelled of ink and the wooden floor released a pleasant woody scent. Sub-Zero sat facing the courtyard, his legs crossed and his hands on his knees. Scorpion could not help noticing his fantastic posture. He stepped away quietly, stopping at the entrance to Sub-Zero's room to watch Sheila. She lay in the center, the quilt wrapped around her lower body. The robe she wore made her look like a child and Scorpion reopened the window, for no apparent reason.

 _What a fascinating creature..._ The Spectre's thoughts were interrupted by a low knocking. Stiffly, he walked to the large red double doors down the hall and opened. Kenshi stood, pale faced.

"What do you **want**?" Scorpion bellowed.

"I would like to speak with Master Sub-Zero."

Hanzo became frustrated, relieved when the cryomancer stepped forward.

"I am here, Kenshi." Kenshi sighed with relief as the Spectre stormed away, irritated.

"Oh good, may I come in?" Sub-Zero ushered Kenshi inside and sat him down at the small round table. Kenshi sniffed the air.

"What a peculiar smell...is that a new incense?" Sub-Zero chuckled,

"What may I do for you, wise Kenshi?" The blind warrior began describing the situation from the previous night, when he rescued Sheila and how she disappeared. The creak of the bedroom door revealed Scorpion, walking with Sheila down the narrow hall. Sub-Zero stood.

"Kenshi, she is here with us now." Kenshi stood also as Sheila walked to him.

"Oh Kenshi! I owe you my life! I am so grateful to have had you save me! I am so _honoured_ and...and I am so sorry that I disappeared so suddenly." She gave Scorpion a pitiful look, which he ignored. Sheila held Kenshi's hands before giving him a bear hug. He giggled nervously as Scorpion folded his arms in a pout and turned away.

"I am glad you are safe, Sheila." Kenshi stroked his chin as he spoke "This situation seems to be one of... _great_ significance. Master Liang, I apprecite your hospitality. I must take leave. Thank you for caring for her. I must be honest...I was not all the way sure that she would make it."

Sheila stiffened at this. After showing Kenshi out, Sub-Zero approached Sheila and felt her forehead. "You are healing nicely." He stood there, eyes locked with hers, his palm still resting on her forehead.

"ehrm...I want to thank you for last night. Your appearance here has been very beneficial. It is no telling how long the Spectre and I would have remained opposed. You have done a wise thing." The cryomancer held her shoulder's and kissed her gently on the tip of her nose. He then turned away, clasping his hands behind his back and straightening.

"Now. I believe you and the Spectre have some business to attend to in Chaosrealm."

x x x

After a glorious lunch with Scorpion and Sub-Zero, made by Sub-Zero, of Thai green curry with shrimp and kale with love dumplings, egg drop soup and sake, I thought I might faint. Sub-Zero was probably the best cook ever. We sat around a small round table, making us feel like a family. The stools were made to improve posture. It seemed as if I had the most on my plate, but did not question. The small silver sake cups sat in the center with a pot of green tea. I could not even describe the magnificence of the tea cups. A soup bowl with the egg drop soup and a small plate with dumplings set near the center. The china was handmade. A pale white surface carved with flecks of blue ornate snowflakes and small darker white tigers on their hind legs, teeth bared in a display of strength. Liang's ability to create a variety of foods blew my mind. I recalled his sashimi the day before and found his cooking to be practically orgasmic. I was freaking out. Finally my excitement burst.

"I cannot believe this...Sub-Z-Z-Zero...This is the best food I have ever eaten...I am in shock.."

"Hahaha! Oh young Sheila, I am flattered! But it is not that good." I knew for a fact that it was, but instead I remembered Chaosrealm.

"Oh! That's right! We are going to _Chaosrealm_? I am so excited! I will get to meet Kabal and Havik and Dairou-"

" **No**." Scorpion's eyes were filled with rage, mostly aimed at Kuai for the latter scene. "I will NOT have her leave this _precious_ place. She will only be harmed further." Before the cryomancer could retort, I stepped forward, rolling up the long sleeves of Sub-Zero's magnificent robe.

"I can make my own decisions! I am no child. How can I learn from you if we are in two different realms? I will help you, Hanzo-"

"Do not call me that!" I was struck by this; I felt as if I had been punched in the stomach. Tears came to my eyes. I am not worthy.

Sub-Zero faced Scorpion; "Has she not done all she could to prove herself to be good for you?"

The Spectre was at a loss. _How can they be so insensitive? If anything more were to happen to her, what would I do? How I would transform...I have enough vengeance in my heart as it is...I see this only through her Wisdom. But I cannot let this desperation show! I still have unfinished business._

"Okay." He stormed off to the courtyard, I presume, leaving me paranoid as usual.

Sub-Zero spoke without hesitation.

"I have already packed your necessities. I have made bento and packed you some Edenian water. You will find fresh clothing in the restroom when you are ready. And...do not let him eat away at your heart; he does not express himself as diligently as you or I would like." He nudges me playfully in the ribs.

"Thank you so much for all you have done for me Kuai Liang," he softened at the sound of his name, "Someday, I will love it if you could be my tutor..." Sub-Zero bowed to me and I bowed back, taking my hand in his to kiss.

"It would be my pleasure, young Sheila." He turned to the direction of his meditation room, silver opaque curtains shifting with his movements in the open doorway.

Stepping into the bathroom, I let my robe fall in a heap onto the wood floor. I saw the clothing he spoke of folded neatly on the corner of a wooden table top. I imagined how much like a sauna this would be as I stepped into the shower. The smell reminded me of the guitar room in a music center. When I was done I dried myself and enjoyed the phantasie scene; cherry blossoms blew in through the open window, the quiet echo of ki-hap's blowing in from the training yard...Scorpion was nowhere I could find. My heart sank a little, hoping he plans on returning. I began fitting the clothing Liang put out for me; a lovely grey shinobi shozoko. The breeze was gentle on my skin. It fit perfectly, strangely enough. I turned to grab my newly packed satchel and smoothing back my hair, notice the Spectre standing in the doorway. His troubled, fearful aura embraced me. I approached him, setting a sticky bud on the night stand as payment. _Nothing could ever repay my debt._

"You must not worry, wise Spectre. We can protect one another." I grasped his warm hand. He held me tight, a wave of intense heat enveloping us.

x x x

 ** _Rather than strength, you are destined for Wisdom..._**

 _Raiden stands before me, his every word a spark, booming from all directions like thunder. His electric eyes and silver hair spike with power...The world is shaking.._

 ** _...Help him see..._** _Help him feel..._

I land hard, the breath knocked out of my lungs.

"S-Scorpion...c-can't...breathe..." I nudge him hard, praying him still alive...oh wait...

He leaps up using his kunai as a grappling hook.

"Sheila, are you well?" He raises my arms and legs, feels my ribs to reassure himself of my safety.

"I-I am fine..." I stand up unsteadily, gauging the surroundings. I was surprised that I had come out unscathed. I expected burns. The extreme heat had barely left me sweating. _Maybe it's the clothing..._ The Spectre rolled his milky bowls, growling in anger.

"I cannot believe that I almost crushed you to death! Why did you force me to take you here?"

I had to compose myself before I spoke in order to prevent tears.

"No one forced you, I made the decision on my own. Can you not let a person who cares prove their worth to you? That's not caring!"

Scorpion's obvious frustration instantly simmered, replaced be immense hurt, a shadow of anger behind it.

"How dare you doubt me! I show worry for you! And still I allow you to accompany me because I...I do care about you!" I sat on the ground an began to cry, the dirt was soft, the overcast sky felt cozy.

"I-I just hate to watch you torture yourself for my lowly sake..." At this he turned, seething with animosity.

"I used to think like you. Look at me now!"

"Y-you are awesome..."

He growled threateningly at this, I cowered. "I will NOT tolerate this undermining attitude! While I do not deny my part in your low confidence, you have shared so much of your Wisdom with me. Do you remember the first few words you spoke to me? DO YOU? 'I love you'."

"It is true that I do..."

"It has been too long since I have heard those words...when you appeared I was prepared to give up. You supplied me hope. You are my gift of Wisdom and I won't..." He placed his hands on my hips, I could feel the heat radiating off of him. A storm of anger, hurt and sincerity whirled in his eyes as he fought inner demons. "...I will not let you go."

The Spectre placed a firm grip on my lower back, forcing me to straighten my spine. He rested a warm hand upon my stomach to feel my breathing and another to force my shoulders to relax.

"I will begin honing your skills as soon as we get back to Earthrealm. It will help your self-esteem." I held his hands close to my chest, yearning for nearness. Taking a deep breath, he trembled slightly as I spoke his name and slipped from my grasp.

"Retrieve your nourishment, young Sheila. We must begin our quest."

x x x

Sub-Zero observed Kenshi training one of his pupils in sightless kombat. She concentrated immensely, determined to become the best. It was difficult for him to remove his thoughts from Sheila. _Why is she here?_ The cryomancer could not shake the intrigue. A dream he had of Raiden while meditating shed new light on her. this phenomena was not to be taken lightly, for it is not often that such a persuasive force appears for the better.

 _She has done a magnificent thing...So full of Wisdom. She deserves greatness._

Sub-Zero still marveled at her ability to relieve Scorpion of his stubborn pain. The way in which he was smitten with her caused him to envy. Although Scorpion is in need of much love and support, Sub-Zero could not help thinking that he would treat the treasure with much more gratitude. She heals him.

She heals him.

 _I must speak to Raiden about this._

x x x

The thunder god was pleased by what he saw. The reactions of others to her sudden appearance, he observed, relied heavily on their mental condition in a physical world. Raiden fond this to be extremely intriguing: the human reaction to the unfamiliar. Some fall, some hunt, some envy, others wish themselves away. He chose to find this interesting in order to dilute the fact that he has no control over it. When Sub-Zero spoke with him, Raiden expounded upon philosophies of Wisdom. He knew what must be felt; respect and honour; for the things that happen strictly by chance.

The cryomancer had inquired as to the purpose of the Elder Gods bringing her here.

 _Wisdom does not follow simple orders, Kuai Liang. The Elder Gods do not control all._

Liang had been dwelling on this statement, seeing for himself that irregular occurrences are entities from the spiritual realm expressing through the physical realm their wild and unbroken strength.


End file.
